Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lost Sword
by luv2write12234
Summary: Percy Jackson is excited to go back to camp. But when he arrives, he finds out that Luke has stolen the Camp's most powerful weapon: The Silver Sword. With it, Luke can help Kronos rise more quickly. The war is near, Percy and his friends must go on a quest. And will Percy realize his feelings for Annabeth? Filled with adventure, humor, and romance.(Percebeth) Full summary inside.
1. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**HEYY GUYS! WHATS UP? I LOVE THE PERCY JACKSON AND HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES SO MUCH. ITS MY FAVORITE. ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. IVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT FOR A WHILE NOW. **

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**AFTER BEING CHASED OUT OF SCHOOL BY A MONSTER, PERCY JACKSON HEADS TO CAMP. HE'S REALY EXCITED TO BE RETURNING. BUT WHEN HE COMES TO CAMP, IT'S NOT ALL FUN AND GAMES. HE COULDN'T WAIT TO BE REUNITED WITH HIS FRIENDS AFTER A LONG YEAR OF THE 8TH GRADE, INSTEAD, PERCY FINDS OUT THAT LUKE, HIS ARCH-ENEMY, HAS SOMEHOW STOLE THE CAMP'S MOST POWERFUL WEAPON: THE SILVER SWORD. WITH THAT SWORD, LUKE COULD HELP KRONOS RISE EARLIER. PERCY, GROVER, AND ANNABETH MUST GO ON A QUEST TO GET THAT SWORD BACK AND RETURN IT TO THE CAMP WHERE IT BELONGS. AND WILL PERCY REALIZE HIS FEELINGS FOR ANNABETH? FILLED WITH ADVENTURE, HUMOR AND ROMANCE. (PERCEBETH) THE WAR IS NEAR…**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY. AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT OR REVIEW. THANKS AGAIN!**

**~LUV2WRITE12234~**


	2. Fire-Breathing Panda

CHAPTER 1

FIRE-BREATHING PANDA

Ok. So, yeah. I blew up another school. What else is new?

Besides, it wasn't _all_ my fault. Well… at least not the giant fire-breathing panda.

Maybe I should start from the beginning…

* * *

The day started out great. Better than most, actually. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping, a beautiful day in New York.

It also just so happened to be the last day of 8th grade. A whole entire year without me destroying the school or getting expelled. The school I went to was a private school in Uptown, called Schmucks' Middle School. Why someone would name a school 'Schmuck', I don't know. But the point is, I went through the whole year without any monster attacks or a god threatening me or something. In my life, that is something you celebrate about.

Even better? In the afternoon, I'll be going to my favorite place in the world: Camp Half-Blood. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to go, I missed that place so much. I missed playing Capture the Flag in the woods, sword fighting, and the strawberry fields. Most of all, I've missed my friends; Grover, Tyson, Beckendorf, the Stoll brothers, Annabeth…

I've missed Annabeth a lot, I mean A LOT. I don't know why, I mean, I've always had a tiny, itty bitty crush on her, every guy had to. She was beautiful. But lately, I've been having these feelings… I don't know, I blame them on hormones.

Anyway, I Iris Messaged her a couple of days ago. She said she was coming to camp a day earlier than me. So she was probably there right now. I couldn't wait to see her. She was my best friend, after all we've been through.

To tell you the truth, Annabeth and Camp were the only things that got me up in the mornings. Everyday, I'd tell myself, _Ok, survive today and the next day after that and you're that much closer to going to Camp Half-Blood._

I sighed and got up. I looked out my window and saw New York, I thought_, 9 more hours and I'm off._

I got dressed, brushed my teeth; my usual morning routine, and headed downstairs. I saw my mom, Sally, in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She was wearing her Candy Shop work uniform, a starry blue skirt and a red blouse. When she saw me walked in, she smiled.

"Good morning, Percy, dear." She said.

I smiled, I love my mom, she was the greatest person in the world. (At least I think so.) "Morning, Mom."

"So," She grinned, "Todays' a very special day!"

"Yep, last day of school and I'm off to camp."

Mom looked super happy, she came over and kissed me on the cheek, "I am so proud of you, sweetie. You made it! A whole year!"

I blushed, but I'm not going to lie, I was pretty proud of myself, too.

"And to celebrate…" My Mom said as she was bringing a plate of blue chocolate chip pancakes to the kitchen table, "Your favorite."

My eyes widen. Blue pancakes. Aw, man, I could feel myself drooling. They smelled delicious. My mom smiled as I popped open the syrup bottle and poured at least half the thing on my pancakes.

"Do you like them?" Mom asked.

I said something like, "Mmmmmmhh hhhmmmm!"

Mom laughed, "I'm glad, but Perseus, do not talk with your mouth full."

I swallowed, "Sorry."

She grinned, "It's alright, dear. You should get going, though. You're going to be late for school. "

I nodded as I scarfed down the rest of the pancakes. I grabbed my backpack, but as I headed out the door, my mom stopped me.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you something, dear." She said.

"What?"

"Well, Chiron messaged me in the morning, a few hours ago. And he said that you should… be careful."

"Careful?" I asked, "Why? What happened?" It wasn't so strange that Chiron IM my mom, but how come?

Mom shrugged, "He wouldn't tell me. I was worried, but all Chiron said was that you should keep your eyes open, and don't trust anyone."

"What does he think is going to happen? I'll make friends with a complete stranger, who turns out to be a monster and eats me?" I said.

She sighed, "I don't know, Percy. But if Chiron made a special call just to you, maybe you should be a bit cautious."

I knew my mom was right. I still wondered why Chiron would say that. There was something going on, and I wouldn't like it.

I knew the Gods were getting angrier and nervous, with the war almost near… I don't know, and I honestly didn't know. No one would tell me anything. Any time I asked, they would just shut me out. What was the big deal? Little did I know, that this would be a summer I would never forget.

But I wouldn't let this ruin the great day I thought I was going to have.

I nodded and said, "Ok, Mom. I'll be more careful today."

She smiled, looking a little more relieved, "Thank you, Percy. Now, get going, or you will be late. Love you."

I turned the knob on the door, "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

As I entered Schmucks, I thought about what my mom said before. Don't trust anyone. As I looked around in the crowded hallway full of noisy kids, the first thing I thought was, _None of these kids could be monsters, they're all too stupid. _

And yes, that might be a little mean and unfair but it's true. At least 99.99% of these kids here are all big, dumb, and troublemakers. I know, I know, you must think I'm a jerk. But now that I think about it, 'Schmucks' might be an appropriate name for that school.

All the students here are, as the head principal said, "Unique, bright children that want a second chance."

Translation: Kids who want to stay out of juvy.

I've gotten used to the school and the kids here. Not all of them are that bad. I actually have a few friends here. Like my locker neighbor, Flynn Terrison. He's this shortish guy with cropped chestnut/brown hair. He wears glasses and has a bad case of acne. He's kinda weird at times but at least he talks to me.

I got the stuff out of my locker for my morning classes. Then I headed to my first period class, where I ran into no other than the school bully, Sludge Patterson. Ok, so his real name is Sander. But if you see what this guy could do, believe me, you'd want a personal body guard.

Sludge was this huge dude with bulging muscles. He has greasy black hair and beady eyes. He also had this tattoo on his upper arm that had a picture of a bloody heart and said 'Run away before it gets ugly.'

This dude was mental.

Anyway, Sludge was glaring at me, "Watch where you're goin' pinhead!" He growled. I loved that nickname.

I took a deep breath. I could not get into a fight with this loser. 'Cause if I do, I won't see Camp. Instead I took all my willpower and just muttered, "Sorry."

As I walked away, I could hear Sludge and his goons laughing behind me. I balled my fist. I kept taking big, slow breaths to control my anger. Then I sat down in my desk as I entered the classroom.

The rest of the day went fast. Thank the gods. Finally, came my last period of the year: Science.

I didn't pay attention to the teacher though, who cares about where babies come from when there was only like an hour left till the bell would ring? All I could think about was Camp. I literally could not wait. All period I stared out the window, daydreaming.

Until, finally, the bell had rung. I snapped out of my little dreamland and ran for the door. But not before Mr. Garrett, the science teacher stopped me. "Mr. Jackson?"

I always thought Mr. G was a little strange. He got transferred to this school halfway through the year. We never knew what happened to the old teacher.

He was wearing this tweed coat that looked about 100 years older than him. And that's saying a lot. He was hands down, the most boring teacher at Schmucks, everybody thought so. Everyday, he'd give us boring lectures no one really cared about. Mr. G never really payed any attention to me, so I was surprised when he stopped me.

"Err… yes Mr. Garrett?" I said nervously.

Suddenly, Mr. G smiled wickedly. And I had a bad feeling.

His usually deep voice was high pitched and different when he spoke to me. He said, "_Oh, Young demigod. Think you could get away from me that easily, eh? Well, Son of Sea God, I have some news for you: You'll be dead before you leave this classroom._"

I gulped. Usually when your science teacher says that to you, your first instinct is to run, right? Well I couldn't run.

When I was walking away to the door, kinda freaked, Mr. Monster leveled his hand to the door and made a pulling gesture. Instantly, the door closed shut. I tried to open it but it was no use, it was locked.

I turned to Mr. Garrett. And believe it or not, that was when things got weird.

He roared and changed. He grew about 8ft taller and his clothes ripped off. It kind of reminded me of the Hulk. When he was done, I looked at him and almost laughed.

The dude was a giant panda.

I'm not kidding! He replaced his human skin with soft white and black fur. Instead of a nose, he had a snout. And he had big, round eyes. He was kind of cute in a I'm-going-to-kill-you way.

I've learned enough to know to not panic and stay calm. So after I got over the shock that my science teacher was a gigantic fluffy bear that 3 year olds probably used for their stuffed animal, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my beloved sword, Riptide.

I always thought the sword looked pretty cool. My dad, Poseidon, gave it to me a couple of years ago. It looks like a normal pen, but when you uncap it, bam! It turns to a celestial bronze sword.

Unfortunately, when the giant panda saw my 'weapon', he just burst out laughing. That was kinda mean.

"Please, demigod! You think you can beat me with your pathetic little sword? Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look?" Panda smirked.

"Really?" I said, "You're the one who's the freakishly huge panda, and you're calling _me_ ridiculous?"

He looked confused, "Panda? What is that?"

"Never mind."

P-dog narrowed his eyes, "Enough of this talk." He growled, "I came here on a mission and I shall succeed."

"A mission to pulverize me?" I asked, knowing the answer.

He sneered, "Is there another type of mission? Besides, I don't want to kill you myself, I will bring your body to my Master, he will kill you all on his own."

I thought about that, "Your Master? You mean Kronos?"

His eyes flared, "_Lord_, to you, demigod!"

"Yeah, I'm never going to say that." I admitted.

He snorted, "You half-bloods are all the same. Maybe Master will smack some sense into you, if he doesn't kill you first."

That sounded pretty threatening, but something didn't sound right.

"Why doesn't he just come here and kill me himself?" I wondered.

Panda sighed, "Alas, Master is not strong enough yet. He will rise, but until then," he grinned evilly, "I shall do what he asked and bring you to him."

As fast as the speed of light, Panda monster lunged toward me. Luckily, I had reflexes too. I jumped to my left and rolled. I slashed him with Riptide, but apparently his fur was really thick, so it didn't leave one scratch.

I thought of another strategy. I hopped on top of one of the desks and climbed on him. Unexpected? The Panda thought so. His arms were at his back trying to reach me.

Finally, he got so frustrated that he also did something unexpected: he blew fire from his mouth. Weird, right? I thought so.

After that, well, Panda went berserk.

He blew fire all around him. The room was on fire. I was still on his back holding on for dear life. Why weren't there any sprinkles going off!

Suddenly I heard fire trucks coming to the school. I had to do something fast or else we're all going to die.

Then I thought of something Chiron had said last summer when we were training. _"You must know the strengthness of whom you are fighting and then use that as their weakness."_

Hmm… I thought, Fire is his strength, but how do I use that against him?

I know what you're all thinking: Your son of Poseidon! Use your magical water powers!

Well, I didn't think of that, ok?

Instead, I thought of Chiron's advice. I have to make fire his weakness.

I saw that this place was going to burn up in less than a minute, I could hear people yelling and screaming outside. Great, I'll be on the Most Wanted list again.

It's now or never, I thought. Literally.

I made my plan and sprung into action. I stabbed Panda in the back with my sword. "Ahhhh!" He roared in pained. While he was distracted, I took my chance. I got off him, onto my feet, and stabbed him once more right in the middle of his huge brown eyes. He screamed in pain once more and I pushed him as hard as I could into the wall of fire, where he yelled the last time and burned to Tartarus.

Someone was pounding against the door, probably a fireman. My eyes widen and I ran as fast I possibly could to the exit, racing toward the streets of New York heading to Camp before more monsters come to follow.

I remember what my mom said that morning, "Be cautious."

Oops.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Back to Camp: Bad News

CHAPTER 2

BACK TO CAMP: BAD NEWS

As I was running away from all the fire trucks and police cars, (seriously, how do they get here so fast?) I was thinking about what Mr. G said about his 'Master'. He said that Kronos was rising. How? I remember, like 2 years ago in the Sea of Monsters, on the Princess Andromeda, I saw that golden coffin he was in, and Luke standing by it. I still had nightmares. I always thought that it was crazy that Kronos could ever get back together. And that's not figurative language. Right now, he was only tiny, little destroyed pieces. How could he just form to a titan?

For some reason, something in the back of my mind was nagging me, like I was close to a clue or something. Panda said that Kronos will rise soon. How is that possible? Do they have a plan?

As you see, there are a lot of things I don't understand.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't even noticed that I past the woods. I ran through the forest until I saw a big pine tree. I took a breath, panting. I could not wait to see Camp. I could not wait to smell the Camp. I know that sounds kind of weird, but you know the saying 'Home Sweet Home'? Well that's like me at Camp Half-Blood. It is my home.

Anyway, when I finally stepped over the line and started walking uphill, I saw Argus. He's head of security here and, let's just say he knows how to keep an _eye_ on things. Did I mention the dude had eyes all over his body?

When Argus saw me, he smiled.

I smiled back and said, "Hey, Argus. Keeping things tight around here?"

He just nodded. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever heard him talk.

I started to walk up the hill again. I loved that feeling I had, like you're about to enter something great. When I reached the top of the hill, I smiled. _Exactly like I left it_, I thought.

From the view, I could see the 11 Olympian cabins in the shape of a U, kids from all ages doing the activities: sword fighting, lava climbing wall, canoeing, archery. The strawberry fields and the river by the woods.

I didn't know I was doing it, but I kept searching for a blonde head. Where was she?

I was still on the top of the hill looking for Annabeth, when I heard a familiar bleating voice.

"Per-r-rcy!" Grover yelled from down below. He looked mainly the same; his curly brown hair had grown out a bit, but you could still see his crescent horns. He was wearing his orange Camp shirt and his legs were as furry as ever.

I grinned and rush to the bottom. "Hey, man!"

Grover gave me a slap on the back, "How's it going?" he asked.

"Not bad." I answered.

Grover's smiled melted to a confused look and a raised eyebrow, "Er… Perce? Why does your shirt look like it's been torched?"

"Huh?" I asked, then looked down to the edge of my shirt, he was right; my shirt was blacken and burned. Then I remembered Panda. "Oh, that." I said, "It's kind of a long story; my science teacher turned into a gigantic panda and then he started to blow fire everywhere and then the cops and fire people came and I ran and now I'm here."

Grover, still wearing a confused look said, "Ooookay, whatever you say, Perce."

"So," I started, "how's Camp?"

He had a grim expression on his face, "Not so well." He answered at last. He looked around, as if to make sure the coast was clear. "You should probably go talk to Chiron, he needs to-"

Grover got interrupted by a very familiar voice, "Percy!"

I instantly smiled, forgetting about the 'not so well' news Grover was telling me. I knew that voice. It was Annabeth. She was running toward us. As she came closer, I noticed that she hadn't change much the last year. She was wearing her Half-Blood shirt and shorts. The sun seemed to bounce off her curly, blonde hair and her stormy gray eyes gleamed with amusement.

Annabeth tackled me with a hug. I hugged her back too, of course. She smelled like vanilla and cherries. When I realized I was sniffing her, I blushed.

I must've looked pretty red, too, because Grover started to chuckle.

Annabeth let go of me, which kind of bummed me out, and glanced over at Grover, "What's so funny?"

Grover coughed, "Oh, nothing."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, goatboy."

Annabeth turned back to me, "So, what's up, Percy? I didn't know you were coming until this afternoon."

"Well, I had a little run in with monster." I said.

She grimaced, "You too, huh?"

"What? There more monsters?" I asked, kind of surprised. There hasn't been an attack like this for a while.

Annabeth nodded, her expression had been like Grover's before. "There's been numbers of attacks all over the country. That's why Chiron is telling kids to come here quick before it gets worse."

"Worse?" I asked, "How?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, but you should definitely talk to Chiron. He wants to see you right away."

"What do you think he wants to talk about?"

Annabeth looked at Grover, it looked as if they were having a physic conversation:

_You tell him!_

_No, you! _

_You!_

At the end, it looked like Annabeth won because Grover sighed and came forward, "Something has been… stolen." He said.

"Stolen?"

He nodded, "Yeah, as in we don't have it anymore 'cause someone took it."

"I know what it means!" I exclaimed.

Grover put his hands up, "Just making sure."

"What's been stolen?" I asked again.

He hesitated, "Look, Perce. Chiron should really be the one telling you this, it's kind of top-secret."

"It's so top-secret, _you _can't even tell me?" I questioned.

"Well, not in public, outside. The nymphs could be eavesdropping on us." He said.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

As Me, Grover, and Annabeth were walking through Camp, it was just like old times. Happy times. But ever since we found out about Kronos and the soon to be 2nd Titan War…

I forced myself to not think about that, at least try.

I asked Annabeth how school was for her and she answered with delight. She some stuff about math or english or something and blah, blah, blah. I tried to listen, I really did, but that was one of the big differences of me and Annabeth: she liked school.

"How about you?" She asked.

"Nothing special," I answered, "except the giant panda bear."

"Um…," Annabeth said, confused, "Ooookay."

"That's what I said!" Exclaimed Grover.

"What's the giant panda?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, actually, it _was_ my science teacher." I said.

"That doesn't really clear anything up."

"My teacher turned into a panda-monster." I said slowly.

"A panda?" Annabeth asked, then it seemed like a light bulb turned on in her head, "Oh! You mean Pandiochurs?"

"Er… I guess."

"Pandiochurs is the God of fire and warmth. In ancient times, he was known for his flame-throwing abilities and fighting skills." Annabeth said.

"That explains a lot." I muttered.

When we were walking around in Camp, I just felt happy. I missed this place so much. I was really looking forward to this happy reunion, the delicious dinner, maybe even some singing around the camp fire, but then I found out that there's really bad news that probably involves me in life-or-death situations.

I just can't get a break today, can I?


	4. The Silver Sword

CHAPTER 3

THE SILVER SWORD

"Where's Chiron?" I asked while we were walking. I noticed that Camp Half-Blood hasn't changed a lot since I've left. Everything was pretty much exactly the same. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was super sunny, and the grass was… well, green.

"Last I saw him, he was in the Big house." Annabeth answered. Since we were walking side by side, I realized that I was now taller than her. At least by an inch or two. I was secretly happy about that, not that I was going to say that out loud. I knew she would just tell me how immature I am or something.

When we arrived at the Big House, I saw Chiron and Mr. D on the porch playing pinochle. When they saw us, Chiron gave me a tired smile, but Mr. D grunted and took a sip of his Diet Coke.

Chiron looked pretty much the same. He was wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'Centaur Bachelor Party 1458'. (did I mention he was half- horse?)

Mr. D was wearing a shirt that was so loud, I'm pretty sure China called to tell him to turn it down. It was a Hawaiian pattern shirt with many bright and neon colors. He squinted his eyes at me; I don't think he was so thrilled we interrupted his game.

"Ah, Percy," Chiron said, gesturing for us to come over to the table they were at. "Long time, but I wasn't expecting you until this evening."

"I kind of got side tracked."

"By what?" He asked.

"A monster."

I thought Chiron was going to react somehow, like, ask me if I was ok, or wonder about the monster that attacked. He didn't.

Instead, he just sighed.

Chiron seemed so exhausted; it looked like he aged about 400 years.

I said, "Um, Chiron, are you ok? You seem a little-"

"Out of it?" He guessed. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Percy, but ever since the incident, there has been even more attacks than ever."

"Incident?" I asked. "What incident?"

Chiron was about to answer when Mr. D interrupted him, "Oh, for the love of Wine!" D exclaimed, "Does this kid know anything?"

I was about to snap back when Chiron put his hand up. "Dionysus, I will finish this pinochle game later. I need to have a talk with Percy."

"_Please_," Mr. D said, "That's only because you're losing." Then, snapped his fingers and disappeared with only smoke leaving in his place.

Chiron sighed, "Please, you three, come inside."

* * *

I've only been in the Big House once or twice before, campers usually weren't allowed inside because it was restricted. From the outside, the Big House looked like a beautiful, white church. Inside, it looked even more magnificent. The walls were the color of a pearl; silky cream. The floors were marbled black and white squares. It was so elegant, I felt sort of out of place.

"Please, sit down. I have much to share with you, Percy." Chiron said.

Annabeth, Grover, and I obeyed and sat down on the black cushion chairs.

Chiron crossed his arms, "Alright, now Percy, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room, do you understand me?"

I nodded, suddenly very curious. I glanced toward Annabeth and Grover, who were sitting on either side of me. Their faces were expressionless, so I guessed they already knew.

Chiron took a deep breath, "Now, in case you haven't figured it out yet, Kronos is rising."

I nodded again, "That monster, the one that attacked at my school, said something like that. He said it was very soon."

"Unfortunately, that is true. Usually, it takes many, many centuries for a Titan or even a god to fully form after they are killed, or in this case, torn up into many pieces."

"But then why…-" I began.

"Please let me explain." Chiron said, "Only a magical force could help with Kronos's actions. A force so powerful, that it isn't even possible for me to begin."

That sent shivers down my spine. Where is he getting to?

"Do you remember the golden sarcophagus Kronos was buried in, Percy?" He asked.

I shuddered, how could I forget? It was when me, Annabeth, and Tyson went to the Sea of Monsters. The coffin was on the Princess Andromeda, Luke was there too…

Chiron continued, "As you know, the gods put Kronos, or what was left of him, in that coffin. It is unbreakable, it's made of pure-solid gold. The only way to break it is a strong, magical force."

He paused.

Then I asked, "What's this magical force?"

"Well, it is, _was,_ in this Camp."

"What?" I didn't get it, a weapon that powerful in this Camp?

"Yes, actually, it was in this room."

I sat there, wide eyed. I looked around as if to see a poster that said 'Big, magical force right here!'

"Ok…," Was all I said.

Chiron chuckled a little, "Hard to believe?"

"Just a little."

He smiled a little, "Yes, I know it is a bit odd. The most powerful weapon known, and it is hidden in a very public place? But, it is so unpredictable, no one would ever think about looking in the Camp."

"What is it?" I asked, "The weapon?"

Chiron looked hesitant, "It's called the Silver Sword."

It felt like the room dropped 20 degrees. But I didn't know why, I've never, ever heard of that Silver Sword thing.

"Doesn't ring a bell." I said.

Annabeth gawked, "Percy! How do you not know what the most powerful, most dangerous weapon is?"

"Er… because I don't?"

She rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless. The Silver Sword is made of a stainless steel Greek metal. In the ancient times, they used that sword to ward off evil spirits or fight the most deadliest creatures. This Camp held the sword here in case of emergencies. But if it gets in the wrong hands…" then she muttered, as if to herself, "I can't believe he got it."

I raised an eyebrow, "Can't believe _who_ got it?"

I thought she was going to answer but it seemed like she was in her own world; staring out the window.

"Annabeth?" I said, trying to get back her attention, "Annabeth?"

Instead, Chiron finished for her, "Yes, unfortunately someone somehow had gotten into the Camp and stole the Silver Sword."

"Who would do that?" I wondered.

Chiron's face hardened. I glimpsed at both Annabeth and Grover, they looked the same as him.

Finally, Chiron answered, his voice filled with pain, "Luke."


	5. I Get Grounded For Life

CHAPTER 4

I GET GROUNDED FOR LIFE

If my eyes could get any more wide, my lashes would fall off.

I couldn't believe it. Luke? _Luke?_ I can't imagine him coming back to Camp. Then again, he's done some pretty despicable things.

But… how? How did he get into Camp, unseen, and stole the sword from the Big House. I asked Chiron that, but he said he didn't know either.

"Honestly, Percy," Chiron had said, his eyes sad, "I do not know. There are many possibilities of how he could have gotten into the camp unnoticed. He could have used an invisibility charm, he could have had a spy, who knows."

"Wait," I said, "how do you even know it was Luke?"

Chiron sighed, "He left a note."

"A note?" I exclaimed. "Seriously?"

He nodded, "Well, it wasn't much of a note, actually. He just wrote about 2 words." I was about to asked what those 2 words were, when he walked over to his brown leather backpack at the other side of the room. He grabbed a small piece of paper from the pocket, it was about the size of a 3x3 note card. He turned back to us and handed the note to me. Chiron was right, it was exactly 2 words:

_BEWARE,_

_LUKE_

"'Beware?'" I wondered, "Is that a threat?"

"I don't know." Chiron said, shaking his head at the ground. "It could be a warning, maybe he wants to protect us, save us."

I snorted, "Yeah, and Darth Vader just wanted to dance around in a tutu and sing karaoke."

Chiron frowned, "Percy, I've told you what you need to know, alright? You may leave."

"What do you mean 'told you what you need to know'? Not that I'm complaining, but why _did_ you tell me?"

He paused, "I thought you should know because you are part of the prophecy whether you want to accept it or not. Whatever happens between now and the summer solstice will affect the destiny of Mount Olympus and the Camp. And you."

I wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about the summer solstice or the 'destiny' stuff, but I decided to let it go. I looked to my left and saw that Grover was biting his nails, what he always does when he's scared or nervous.

On my right, I saw Annabeth still staring out the window. Her eyes looked like Chiron's: gloomy and upset. She looked miserable. I tapped her arm, trying to get her attention, but she didn't seem to notice.

I said, "Annabeth, you okay?"

She glanced at me, and I didn't know if I saw a tear or not, "I'm fine." Was all she said. Then she muttered something about getting back to her chores and got up and headed toward the door.

I stood up too, "Wait, Annabeth!" I yelled for her to come back but she kept walking. I tried to follow her when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Chiron's.

"No, Percy. Let her be." He said sadly.

I wanted to protest, but I knew Chiron was right. Annabeth always had a soft spot for Luke. I guess understood it; she grew up with him and Thalia, and she's all protective of him. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. I don't get why Annabeth still thought Luke was the same cool, trusting guy. Unfortunately, I did know. It's because she had a crush on him.

When she talked so highly of him, I feel like there's a big, dark, black hole in the pit of my stomach. I didn't know what that was, but then I thought it was jealousy. Can you believe it? I was jealous of Luke.

It made me sick. This guy betrays us and the whole Camp, and still, Annabeth liked him. She always thought he could change. He never will. Ever. I was mad that Annabeth liked him. I was angry. But every time I would bring it up with her, she would just snap at me and scream in my face.

Girls.

* * *

Me and Grover left the Big House after Chiron told us he needed some time to think.

As Grover and I were walking back to the cabins, he asked, "Are you ok?"

I turned to him, "What do you mean?" I said, "The part where I find out the most powerful weapon in the world is stolen or the part that Luke was the one who stole it?" It came out a bit harsher than I meant to, but hey, I had a lot on my mind.

"Could of just said no." Grover muttered.

I sighed , "I'm sorry, man. But doesn't this suck? Luke, of all people."

He nodded, "Yeah, it does."

We walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

When I arrived at my cabin, I figured I should get settled in. And then I remembered I didn't have anything to settle into. I didn't have any of my clothes or other stuff because I had that run-in with the Panda Monster. All I had were the clothes I was wearing and my backpack. I was supposed to pack when I came back from school, but I never did.

Instead, I just lied on my bed. I looked around my cabin, it was all familiar. The walls were white with some aqua details. I had my nightstand next to my bed. My dad's blue-gray Trident was on the corner of the cabin.

I was about to take a nap, when someone knocked on the door. I got up to see who it was, and it was Chiron.

"Uh, hi Chiron. I thought you needed to think?" I said.

He chuckled lightly, "Yes, well, I could do that any time." He said, "I wanted to check on you, see how you are handling."

"I'm fine, I guess." I could tell that wasn't what he wanted to tell me.

Chiron stood there for a while, unsure what he wanted to say. It was like he was having an argument with himself. Not certain if he should tell me or not.

Apparently, he made his decision because he took a breath, "Actually, Percy, I came here because I wanted to make sure you won't do anything rash."

I tilted my head, "What?"

Chiron sighed, "Percy, as much as I know and trust you, you can be a little… unpredictable."

"Unpredictable?" I repeated.

He nodded, "Much like your father. I know you want to do what is right and get the Sword back from Luke, but you can't."

"How do you know I was going to get it?"

Chiron smiled a little, "Because I know _you_, Percy." He said, "But please, whatever you do, do not go after him. It is much too dangerous."

No kidding, I thought. But one thing was still uneven. "Chiron, what did you mean back at the House? You know, about the solstice and my destiny? "

He grimaced, "I've told you more than you needed to know."

"I don't care!" I suddenly exploded. I don't know why, I just hated that no one was telling me everything. "I'm not a little kid, Chiron! You don't have to protect from whatever is happening. If the prophecy is about me, I deserve to know." I crossed my arms.

Chiron stayed calm, like he always did, "You are right. You do deserve to know everything about this. I will tell you, but when the time is right. That is the only promise I can make."

"But…"

"That is final." He stated. He gave me a look that clearly meant I shouldn't argue. I didn't.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Chiron was just about to leave, when he turned around and said, "By the way, Percy, you should probably message your mother. Tell her that you're alright."

I nodded and he left.

I totally forgot about Mom! She must be worried sick. I fished through my pockets to find a golden drachma. When I finally found one, I walked over to the other side of the cabin and threw the coin in the fountain.

As the drachma splashed in the water I said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering; show me Sally Jackson in Manhattan."

The water shimmered and a few seconds later, my mother was right there. It looked like she was waiting the phone to dial because she was holding it and tapping her toes impatiently.

"Mom!" I called out.

She looked so startled that she dropped the phone and turned around. "Percy!" she screeched, "Oh, thank god! My baby, are you alright? I was so worried."

I was glad she wasn't mad, but I guess I spoke too soon because just after she said that and noticed I was in Camp safely, Mom was not happy. She turned to inferno-mode.

"'Perseus Jackson!" She yelled, her hands on her hips, "How dare you go off to Camp without you telling me! Do you have any idea how scared I was? That was so irresponsible of you, mister."

I gave her a sheepish smile, "Sorry?" I tried.

That did _not_ help.

She started the tantrum with, "When you get home, you will be grounded the rest of your life!"

Then my mom went on and on about how 'arrogant' and 'selfish' I was. I would tell you the whole screaming story, but I don't think that would be a good idea.

Basically, it was about how stupid I was. I'm guessing you've learned that already.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Stupid Bermuda Triangle

CHAPTER 5

STUPID BERMUDA TRIANGLE

Dreams suck.

It's the worst thing ever. Especially if you're a demigod. It's like you're really there, and that is not a good thing.

I didn't exactly remember what the dream was about, though, I just recalled parts of it.

_I saw a guy with sandy hair. Right away, I knew it was Luke. It was the same cruel, painful face I saw a year ago. It looked like he was on an island or hilltop. There was a river beside him and he wasn't alone. There were about 2 dozen… creatures. I wasn't sure what they were, but they looked tough. _

_"Will we do it now, sir?" one of the creatures asked Luke._

_Luke was sitting on a rock. Looking toward the creature, he said, "No. I've told you already. In a few days; the summer solstice."_

_"Are you sure no one will stop us?" The creature asked._

_Luke snorted, "Please. How will anyone know where we are? No one can find us. We are beyond the gods."_

_The creature looked as if he were about to say something, but didn't. His expression was uncertain._

_"Now," Luke said, standing up, "In a matter of days, we will be unbeatable. He will rise and Mount Olympus will become ours."_

_The creatures all clapped their hands in triumph. _

_The last thing I saw was a golden coffin; the very one Kronos was in._

* * *

I woke up, sweating. What the Hades _was_ that? I thought.

But I did know what it was. It was Luke. It was Luke trying to bring back Kronos. And he would succeed unless someone stopped him.

I sat up on my bed and took a deep breath. What did he say? Land beyond the gods? Where was that?

I had way too many questions buzzing in my head. I decided to try to forget that for the time being, or else my head would explode. _Just relax_, I told myself.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed and headed to the Pavilion for breakfast. It really was a wonderful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I instantly smiled. If it weren't for the dream, this would've been an amazing morning.

As I was walking toward the Pavilion, I saw Annabeth talking to her brother, Malcolm. I always thought Malcolm was pretty cool. He looked like surfer dude. He had honey colored hair and was kind of tall.

I strolled toward them and I realized that Annabeth was smiling. I was glad she wasn't still hung up from the meeting yesterday.

When I got close, Annabeth noticed me and waved, "Hey, Percy." She called.

I grinned, "Hey."

We stood there, a little awkwardly.

"Well, I should go," Said Malcolm. For some reason he was smirking.

When Malcolm left, I asked Annabeth, "So, um are you ok?"

Her eyes turned stormier than usual and her smile wiped off. "I guess."

I sighed, "Annabeth, really. You can tell me."

She hesitated, but eventually gave in. She crossed her arms and looked down. "I just can't believe he would do that." She said, quietly.

_I can_, I wanted to say so badly. But if I did, I knew she would get angry.

Instead, I replied, "Look, I know it stinks, but what's done, is done. You can't fight it."

I thought she was going to snap at me, but she smiled, which surprised me. "When did you become the logical one?"

I laughed, "I've learned a lot these last few months."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, teasingly, "Not enough, Seaweed Brain."

Feeling great, Annabeth and I walked toward the Dining Pavilion together. Just like old times. I couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

The rest of the morning went smoothly. I can't believe I forgot how amazing the food was. After breakfast, I went to my first activity: archery. I wasn't exactly the best at archery. I had terrible aim, and I never could even come close with hitting the board with a bow. In fact, I never could shoot a bow to anything, well except that girl from the Ares cabin. That was a painful day.

Next, was Sword Fighting. That was the only activity I actually looked forward to because I knew how to fight. I was also excited since Annabeth had that too. We were always partners, and even though she would always beat me, I got better every time.

"So, Annabeth," I said as we were sword fighting, "We hadn't really had a chance to catch up. What's up?"

"Nothing much," she answered, she was beading with sweat like me, "You?"

"Nada."

It was really fun, fighting with Annabeth. We always seem to know each other's moves; which makes it more difficult.

When we were done with the swords, Annabeth and I decided to take a rest. We decided to head down to the beach. We sat and just hung out. We laughed and talked. Just normal stuff.

Which is why I regretted when I brought up my dream.

"The Land beyond the gods?" Annabeth questioned.

I nodded, "Yeah, that's what Luke said." I saw that she flinched a little when I said his name.

"Well, that's only 2 possible places." She said. I couldn't help but notice how cute Annabeth looked when she was thinking. She pouts and her nose gets all crinkled, and the way her golden hair flows when the wind blows-

"Percy!"

I got interrupted from my thoughts when I saw Annabeth waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy!"

I blushed, hoping she didn't noticed I was staring at her, "Uh… sorry."

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you even listen to what I said?"

"Um… no."

She shook her in disapproval, "Honestly, Percy, how do you just space out like that?" She expressed, "Anyway, I said that there are only 2 places that the gods can't enter: Alaska and the Bermuda Triangle."

I thought about the setting in my dream. There were trees, hills, and water. No snow or Eskimos or cold weather. Finally I said, "I'm pretty sure Luke's _not_ at Alaska."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, but didn't question me. "Ok, then. He's at the Bermuda Triangle. At least we've figured that out."

"Well, yeah, but what else? I mean, I saw Kronos's coffin and Luke said something about the summer solstice…" I trailed off.

Annabeth kicked some sand, "Percy, don't you remember what Chiron said yesterday? Luke _has_ the Silver Sword. He can open the sarcophagus, and Kronos will rise. And he has to do it on the summer solstice because it's the most powerful day of the year. And when Kronos rises they're going to gather up an army, declare war on Mount Olympus and…" She stopped slowly. I could hear the ache in her voice.

I swallowed. How did Annabeth know all that? I was pretty sure she knew a lot more than she leads on. But it doesn't have to be like that.

"Look," I said confidently, "None of that has to happen. Not if I can stop it."

Annabeth craned her neck to face me. She looked at me like I was a lunatic. "Are you crazy?" She exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how incredibly dangerous that is?"

"What's so crazy about it? All I have to do is get the Sword back before the summer solstice so Luke can't help Kronos." I believed that was a pretty simple plan but Annabeth didn't.

"_All_ you have to do?" She repeated. "Do you know _why_ the Bermuda Triangle is forbidden to the gods? Because it's almost impossible to enter the island. And there are too many monsters guarding that place."

I sighed, defeated, "You always have to rain on parade, don't you?" I muttered as I stared at the ocean view.

I thought Annabeth was going to defend herself or yell or something, but she totally caught me off guard when she placed her hand on mine. It sent shivers down spine. (in a good way.) When I turned to her, she looked at me straight-forward. Her eyes were sparkling. "I'm not trying to, Percy." She said softly.

I swallowed, hoping my hands weren't as sweaty I thought they were.

Annabeth continued, "Look, I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all."

I couldn't speak. I forgot how to. Annabeth was saying some other things, but I couldn't focus. Her hand was still on top of mine, my eyes were wide.

"Er… Percy? Are you ok?" Annabeth's louder voice brought me back to reality.

"Yep." I answered a little too quick and high pitched.

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes calculating. I could tell she knew I was lying, but left it alone. Instead, she got up, shook the sand off her legs, and offered a hand to me, "C'mon, lets go. It's almost dinner."

I checked my watch; she was right. I took one last look at the sun setting at the horizon, and took Annabeth's hand.


	7. The Hunters Crashed Our Party

CHAPTER 6

THE HUNTERS CRASHED OUR PARTY

The next morning, I woke up from a dreamless sleep. Thank gods, I didn't think I could handle another dream about Luke or his evil plans. But that just got me thinking some more; if Luke is going to use the Silver Sword on the summer solstice to 'wake up' Kronos, that means there's only 9 days until the solstice. Until war on Olympus will begin.

Someone had to stop him. I might've selfish for thinking that someone had to be me, but I _am _the one in the prophecy.

Then I thought about what Annabeth had said to me yesterday on the beach. _It's too dangerous_. I knew she was right, but… still.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and got to my camp-morning routine.

Since it was everyone's first week back to Camp Half-Blood, we played Capture the Flag. It was Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Ares against Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. (Which was just me.) The odds for us winning were pretty slim.

I put on my armor and marched toward my team.

We were the blue team and so far, the red team were kicking our sorry butts. They took down about half our side. Either the Apollo kids shot them with an arrow, or the Ares kids beat them up the old fashioned way. About 10 minutes into the game, it was just me and 2 or 3 kids from the Hermes cabin against the whole red team.

I didn't know what to do because the Athena cabin was usually on our team, but this time, I was on my own.

I kept walking in the woods, when I saw a blue flag. I grinned and raced toward the flag.

Then, all of a sudden, Annabeth popped out of nowhere. She had a bow in her hand which I guessed she probably took from one of the Apollo kids.

She smiled sweetly, "You are _so_ going down." She said, as she raised the bow and arrow at me.

"Aw, come on," I said, my hands up "You wouldn't shoot your best friend, would you?" But her smile gave me the answer.

Just as she was about to shoot, I heard screaming, yelling, and people marching. It sounded like it was coming from Camp.

Annabeth glanced at me questioningly, "What is that?" She asked as she put her bow down to her waist.

I shrugged, "Let's go back."

She nodded and we ran toward Camp.

* * *

When we got there, we saw all the kids gathered around someone. Annabeth and I pushed through the campers as we made our way to the front. What I saw surprised me. It looked like Chiron was arguing with about a dozen tough-looking girls in camoflaouge outfits.

The Hunters of Artemis.

Beside me, Annabeth whispered, "What are _they_ doing here?"

I stayed silent because I didn't know myself. I, along with the rest of the Camp, was watching the scene between Chiron and the Hunters.

"I understand, but this can wait." Chiron was saying.

"No," a Hunter said, she seemed pretty pissed, "This _cannot_ wait."

Chiron took a deep breath, "We are in a public place right now. We will talk about this soon enough, but as of right now, we won't. You girls are always welcome to stay-"

"We are here because Lady Artemis has sent us." Another girl interrupted, "We will discuss this now. Whether you like it or not. If we do not stop and defeat Luke, war will breakout-"

"ENOUGH!" Chiron yelled in voice I have never heard.

For about 60 seconds, there was just silence. It was so quiet, I could hear the wind hitting the leaves on the trees, and falling onto the ground.

At last, Chiron sighed and rubbed his temples, "I am sorry. But, if we must discuss this, we may do this in the Big House, _without_ an audience." He added after looking around.

The Hunter in the front of everyone put her hands on her hips, "Fine." She huffed.

Chiron nodded then turned his attention to the campers, "What are you all looking at? Go to your usual activities. Capture the Flag has been canceled. Now, off you go." He shooed off all the campers.

Annabeth and I were about to turn about along with the rest of them, when Chiron stopped us. "Not you 2. I would like you to stay."

We were both very curious. What happened? Did I do something? Are we in trouble? Did I forget to put on my pants? I looked down just to make sure.

Once we 2 and Chiron were alone, he said, "Let's go to the Big House."

* * *

"Wow. In the Big House twice in 2 days. New record." I say as we and the Hunters took a seat in the chairs around the large, round table.

Annabeth sent me an irritated look that clearly said, _Shut up_.

So I sat down quietly.

"Alright," one of the Hunter girls said, "We are alone, now let us discuss."

Chiron sighed, "Ok. Please explain what you saw."

"Saw what?" I blurted out. I got many annoyed looks from the Hunters.

"First of all," the Hunter growled, "No one told you to speak, boy." Then she tuned to Chiron. "Why must he be here? You told us to discuss this _alone_."

Chiron stood there patiently, "He is not just a 'boy', Joanna, this is Perseus Jackson. And he has every right to be here."

The girl, Joanna, narrowed her eyes at me. I don't think she was impressed.

"Anyway, as you were asking, Percy," Chiron continued, "The Hunters _claimed_ to have seen Luke at the Bermuda Triangle a few days ago."

"_Claimed_?" Joanna asked incredously, "We are not _claiming_ anything. We saw what we saw." The Hunters nodded in agreement, but Chiron just shook his head.

"It's not possible for him to be there." He simply said.

Joanna snorted, "I don't think you know what you are talking about, centaur. We know what we saw. If you are calling us liars-"

"She's not lying." I said suddenly. Everyone's eyes looked at me.

"Percy, what do you mean?" Chiron asked.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, but I tried to explain the best I could about my dream. After I was done, I couldn't tell what anyone was thinking.

Finally, Chiron said, "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"It just doesn't make any sense." He said, shaking his head to the floor. I didn't know what to say, but luckily I didn't have to.

"It makes perfect sense." Annabeth said. "The Bermuda Triangle is land beyond the gods. That's why Luke is there. No one can stop him if he's there."

"But-" he started.

"No Chiron," Annabeth said. "You know it's true. You just don't want to believe it."

He was speechless. I would've been too if I was in his place. I've learned over the years, though, that you can't argue with Annabeth. Especially, if she has that gleam in her eye: she's determined.

When he found his words, Chiron said, "You're right, Annabeth. Completely right." He sighed, "I'm just not sure what to do." He admitted.

The Hunters have been quiet, but Joanna spoke up, "I think you know what you must do, Chiron." She spoke with less hate this time.

He nodded slowly.

It seemed like everyone knew what was going on except me, like always. "Umm… what must he do?" I asked stupidly.

Chiron turned to me, I couldn't read his eyes. "Quest, Percy. We need a quest."

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PERCEBETH COMING UP, ALONG WITH MORE ACTION!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Prophecy Time

CHAPTER 7

PROPHECY TIME

"A quest?" I asked.

Chiron nodded, "Unfortunately, it is our last resort. Personally, I don't think we should send anyone out there because of all the monsters, but…" he grimaced.

"But we have to." Joanna finished. "If we don't, there will be war on Mount Olympus. We have no choice."

It was quiet in the room for the next few minutes. I don't know what everyone else was thinking about, but I thought about how unfair this was. A quest. Another quest. Why us? I knew I was being selfish, but I wanted to have a fun, care-free summer. As in not worrying about wars or the gods. Just have fun. Of course, I knew that's never going to happen.

I looked at Annabeth, who was sitting to my right. She looked like she was thinking about a million things at once. She caught my eye and shrugged, like she was saying, _Oh well, there goes our summer_.

I knew what she meant. It was obvious. That's why Chiron brought us to discuss this with the Hunters. He wants _me_ to go the quest.

Finally, to break the silence, I say, "Well, what's next?"

Joanna shot me an annoyed look, "What do you mean?" she said harshly.

"I mean exactly what I said." I shot back, "What do we do now?"

"_We?_" Joanna asked, her eyes wide, "There is no '_we'_."

Before I could snap at her, Chiron put his hand up, "Joanna, please stop." He said, "Percy has a very important part to play in this quest, I know it."

I stuck my tongue out to Joanna, who crossed her arms and sunk in her chair.

"Percy," Chiron said, his attention on me now, "Do you know what you have to do?"

I nodded slowly, "Prophecy time?" I guessed. And I was right.

* * *

I hate the attic.

It was like a dark, depressing black hole. I don't like coming here, the place creeps me out. The attic is very messy and I kept tripping over stuff because it was really dark, the only light source was the small window on the ceiling.

As I was looking for the Oracle, I thought of Annabeth. She walked me here and was waiting downstairs for me. She wanted to come with me, by I insisted to go up by myself. Right before I started to go up, she grabbed my arm and told me, "Don't worry." In all truthfulness, I was glad to have Annabeth by my side. She was a great friend.

Friend…

I shook that thought out of my head and returned looking for the Oracle.

Finally, I saw a white, frightening-looking skeleton wearing a tye-dye dress sitting on a chest. I gulped and walked forward.

If possible, she looked even _more_ scary than the last time I was here. She always gave me jitters.

I took a shaky breath and stuttered, "Um… 'Sup Oracle. I was a… just wondering if you could give me a, um, prophecy for the quest I'm about to go for." I say, "Oh, I'm Percy Jackson, by the way-"

But before I could go on, green smoke came out of the Oracle's mouth and she began speaking in the ghostly voice that gave me nightmares:

_3 shall go to the Land Beyond the Gods_

_If they shall beat all odds,_

_Son of Sea God will fail to save_

_Child of Athena will die but brave,_

_Many sacrifices shall be made_

_Though memories will never fade,_

_They shall receive what they need from the time they spend_

_But it will not matter at the end_

I didn't realize she stopped talking until the green smoke cleared.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Every line in that prophecy was more terrible than the last. I didn't really understand most of them, but I knew it wasn't good. Especially the line about the Child of Athena.

Annabeth.

I started to breath heavily. I sat down just to make sure I didn't faint. I inhaled, then exhaled. This was too much to take in in. _Child of Athena will die but brave_, the Oracle had said. That can't be true, I thought. It just can't. Then I thought of the line she said before, _Son of Sea God shall fail to save_. What did that mean? But I did know. It means I will fail to save Annabeth.

I forced myself to not think about that.

Instead I thought of the other lines. The last 2 seemed strange to me. _They shall receive what they need from the time they spend, But it will not matter at the end. _I had absolutely no idea what that meant. But I had a feeling that I probably will in the future.

"Percy!"

Annabeth's voice interrupted my thoughts. She was calling me from downstairs. Annabeth sounded concerned and urgent. I just then realized that I've been up in the attic for a long time.

I took a deep breath, got up from the dusty floor I was sitting on, and walked toward the door.

As I got closer down the stairs, I saw Annabeth sitting on one of the lower steps, she was gazing at the view. When she heard my footsteps, she turned around fast, and smiled slowly.

"Percy! Thank gods. You were up there for a while." She said, relieved.

For some reason, I felt guilty just looking at her. I couldn't get the lines out of my head.

Apparently, I still seemed a little shaken up, because Annabeth raised her eyebrows, "What happened?" she asked, "What did the Oracle say? What's the prophecy?"

I wasn't really sure how to answer that, so I just said, "She gave me a prophecy, alright."

"What is it?"

I could see the suspicion in her eyes, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. Fortunately, I didn't have to right there because Chiron came galloping over.

"Ah, Percy," he said. "I was wondering what took you such a long time."

I stayed silent.

"What's wrong, my boy?" Chiron asked.

"Something_ is_ wrong." Annabeth said, "What's the prophecy, Percy?"

I hesitated before I told them. "_3 shall go to the Land Beyond the Gods, If they shall beat all odds,_" I started.

Chiron and Annabeth nodded, as if they understood.

"Ok, that makes sense," Annabeth said, "We have to go to the Bermuda Triangle to stop Luke, and there are going to be some obstacles along the way."

I just nodded.

Chiron was getting impatient, "What was the next line?"

I didn't speak. I couldn't.

"Percy? What is it?"

I knew better than to lie to them, but, I just couldn't get it out of my mouth. So instead, I skipped the next lines about the Child of Athena, and said the other ones. "_Many sacrifices shall be made, Though memories will never fade._"

"Hmm." Chiron hummed, like he was thinking, "Alright, go on."

I did, "_They shall receive what they need from the time they spend, But it will not matter at the end._"

Annabeth looked uneven, "Is that all?" She asked.

I hesitated before nodding. I guess Annabeth noticed because she gave me a strange look.

I turned to Chiron, trying to change the subject. He also looked at me, uncertain. "You are sure there is nothing else, my boy?" He asked.

"Um, nope. That's the whole prophecy." I sputtered. I couldn't meet his eyes.

Chiron seemed like he was about to say something, but then decided not to. Instead, he smiled kindly and said, "Well, there you go. The prophecy for this quest. I'm sorry we haven't talked about this much, and this is so sudden, but you do understand why you must go, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I said, "because I'm the kid in the Great Prophecy."

Chiron looked at me sadly, "I'm afraid so." Then he smiles again, "But, I have much trust in you that you will succeed in this quest. I have a lot of faith in you, Perseus, I hope you that."

I smiled back, "I do know, sir."

Chiron nodded, "Good," he says, "I must be going now, though. The gods in Olympus are getting rather fussy and I must sort that out. Since you will be leaving for the quest tomorrow, it will give you tonight to pack. And I'm guessing your companions will be Annabeth and Grover?"

I nodded.

"Ok, I will say goodbye for now." Just as he was about to turn around, he said, "And Percy, please remember that prophecies have double meanings. It's not always what it seems."

And with that, Chiron left.

* * *

As me and Annabeth went looking for Grover to tell him about the quest, Annabeth asked, "You sure there isn't anything you're hiding?"

I sighed, "No, Annabeth. I'm not hiding anything."

She raised her eyebrow, "Whatever."

_Great_, I thought, _now she's mad at me_. I hate it when Annabeth is mad, especially if she's mad at _me_. Her death glare can cut through your skull like a chainsaw.

Finally, we found Grover at the strawberry fields. He was sitting down, playing his pipes. I would never say this to his face, but man, he cannot play those pipes! They sound like he's trying to kill a cat.

When he saw us he smiled and got up. "Perce! Annie! Where've you been?"

After I explained to him about the quest to the Bermuda Triangle and the prophecy, he frowned like a little sad goat. Well, half-goat.

"Another quest! You gotta be kidding!" Grover exclaimed.

"Wish I was, G-man." I said.

He sighs, forcefully, "Great, there goes my summer."

I just then realized I was making Grover go, and that wasn't fair. "You don't have to go, man." I say, "It's totally your choice."

Grover glanced at me, "No, no! Of course I wanna go! It's just that I was gonna spend the summer with, um…" he blushed.

Annabeth looked at him curiously, "With who?"

His cheeks turned bright red. "Juniper." He answered.

I raised my eyebrows, "Juniper? Isn't she that tree nymph or something?"

"A beautiful tree nymph." Grover replied dreamily.

I smiled and clapped him on the back, "My boy is growing up!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and muttered, "_Boys_."

Grover and I laughed. This was just like old times. Old, happy times. We hung out at the strawberry fields for a while, just talked and caught up with each other. It felt really great. A couple of hours later, we decided it was time to get packed for the big quest tomorrow.

Sometimes I wish, at times like those, we could just freeze and enjoy the moment.

But that's not how life works.


	9. The Quest Begins

CHAPTER 8

THE QUEST BEGINS AND A GOD AT THE CONVENIENT STORE

The morning after, I remembered we had our quest starting today, and I groaned. I got up and went to the Dining Pavilion for breakfast. I sat down at the Poseidon table alone. I glanced around at all the innocent campers. Man, I wish I was one of them.

I looked to find Grover and Annabeth. Grover was at the table with other satyrs, eating tin foil. He saw me and waved. I waved back, and looked at Annabeth. I saw her at the Athena table, eating and talking with her siblings. She noticed me staring at her and smiled. I blushed, grinned back, and went back to my breakfast of eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

I was really glad Annabeth was going on the quest with me. I like it when she's there. And Grover too, but… it's not _exactly_ the same.

Yesterday, when I heard the prophecy line about 'the Child of Athena', I freaked. I made a silent vow: I will not let Annabeth die.

* * *

Right after breakfast, I went straight to my cabin and started packing. I told Chiron and them that I packed last night, but the truth is when I get scared or nervous, I start to procrastinate.

So, when I finally finished packing and double checking that I had everything, (extra clothes, food, nectar, ambrosia, etc.) I went to check on Grover.

"Hey, man." I say as I found Grover by the woods.

He smiled, "Hey, Perce. You ready?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

Grover frowned, "Something wrong?" he asked. I forgot that he could read my emotions. Stupid empathy link.

"Uh, no." I say, because I didn't want to talk about. I decided to change the subject. "Sooo… are you done packing yet?"

Grover looked over his stuff in his orange bag. "Hmm… yep." He said, then he his eyes were wide. "Oh no!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"I forgot my tin cans!"

I chuckled as Grover ran to get his favorite snack.

I was walking back, when I saw a familiar blonde jogging toward me.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey," she said. "Why did I here Grover yelling something about forgetting his cans?"

I laughed, "It's nothing. What's up?"

"I just finished checking everything for the quest. Chiron said we have to leave in couple of hours, so we should go."

"Right." I said. Just before Annabeth turned the other way to walk back to camp, I grabbed her arm and said, "Annabeth, I have to tell you something." I don't know why I did that. She stared at me with a questioningly look. What was I going to say? I had no idea. I'm not even sure why I did that. I was going to say how much it means to me that she's here and coming with me, but I clammed up. Chickened-out. What is wrong with me?

"What, Percy?" she asked.

"Uh, um," I stuttered. "I, uh, forgot." I say stupidly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You are _such_ a Seaweed Brain." She said simply, and walked away.

I sighed with relief and followed her.

* * *

Hours later, Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and me were at the top of the hill. It was about lunch time so everyone else was at the Pavilion. No other campers knew about the quest because Chiron didn't want to worry them.

We were just about to leave for the quest, but Chiron gave us some words of encouragement first.

"Good luck, you 3. I have no doubt that you will come back with the Silver Sword, alive."

"Thanks, Chiron." Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded, "No problem. I wish you all the best. Now, it's almost noon. You must go."

Before we turned around, Chiron stopped me, "And, Perseus? Please remember what I told you." He had a gleam in his eyes. I wonder how it would feel, all the responsibility of these campers resting on your shoulders. I've always respected Chiron, but I never knew how it would be to be in his shoes. I know he wants the best for me, too.

I just nodded, "I will."

We grabbed our bags and stuff and headed downhill, to the woods. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood. For some reason, I had a strange feeling that it would be the last time I saw it.

* * *

"So," Grover said as we were walking the streets of New York, "Where do we go?"

"Uh, the Bermuda Triangle." I said matter-of-factly.

"I _know_ that." He says with a sigh, "But, _how_?"

I shrugged, but Annabeth answered, "It's in the western part of the North Atlantic Ocean and the Bahamas." She says.

"Yeah, that narrows it down." Grover mutters.

Annabeth shot him a look, "No one knows _exactly_ where the Bermuda Triangle is, goat boy. It's unknown."

"Then how do we get there?" I asked.

"We'll find a way. If Luke can get there, so can we." Annabeth sounded so confident, that I really did believe her. "But first, we should probably get some food and supplies. Once we sail to the Atlantic, I doubt there'll be a McDonald's in the middle of the ocean." She says.

I nodded, "Good idea. I think there's a convenient store close by."

We walked to the store called, 'EZ Foodz and Drinkz'. I don't about you, but there are way too many z's in that. Anyway, us 3 got inside, we bought everything we thought we needed, and some other things. Grover got some aluminum foil, already-made enchiladas, and socks. I don't why he even needs socks since he doesn't even have feet, but hey, it's not my business.

Annabeth bought a lot of architecture magazines and other stuff.

I bought cookies, chips, and blue Twizzlers. I didn't know they had those, and I got pretty excited. I got about 10 packs. As I was looking around for something else useful, I bumped into someone. Literally.

"I'm sorry!" I said hastily.

"Oh, it's alright, Percy." The man said.

_Uh-oh_, I thought. When the dude looked up, I got a good look at his face. It was familiar, all right. He had a pointed nose, and a mischievous look.

"Hermes?" I gasped. Of all gods, I meet Luke's dad at a gas station. He was wearing a purple polo shirt and khaki pants. It looked like he was about to go clubbing or something.

Hermes smiled kindly, "One and only." He says, "Are you surprised to see me?"

"A little." I admitted.

He chuckled, "I could imagine. After all, you are on a quest to stop my son."

My eyes widen, "How did you know?"

"I am the god of messages, Percy. I know a lot of things I'm not supposed to." He winked.

"Oh," I say, a bit uncomfortably, "Then, are you here to stop _me_?"

Hermes shook his head, "No, no. I just came here to-"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted, she and Grover came back from the other aisle. "There you are! Look, I found-" she stopped at the sight of Hermes. She frowned immediately. "Hermes. Great." She murmured.

Hermes returned the look, "Annabeth. Good to see you." He said, forcefully.

"Wish I could say the same." She replied.

Those 2 glared at each other for a while. Annabeth hates Hermes because he blamed her for Luke turning out the way he did, and Annabeth accused Hermes for being a terrible father.

After about 30 seconds of silence, Grover coughed. "Um so, Lord Hermes, what brings you here?"

Hermes tore his expression away from Annabeth, and turned to Grover and I. "Well, actually I was here to give you 3 some advice." He said.

"Advice?" I wondered. "On how to destroy your son?"

Hermes sighed, "Not exactly. I mean, of course I don't want Luke to rise Kronos, but…" he trailed off. I knew what he was going to say, though. Luke is still his blood and flesh and he loved him.

"I guess I really want to help you." He continued. "It's a terrible thing Luke is doing, trust me, I know. I just can't believe he would go this far to prove a point."

_I can believe it_, I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut.

"Anyway, the advice." Hermes said. "The Bermuda Triangle is the most dangerous place. Monsters of all kinds roam throughout the island. That is one of the reasons it is forbidden to the gods. But, I just wanted to give you some helpful weapons and supplies for the road." He gave each of us a blue medium sized backpacks.

"Great." Annabeth said with a fake smile, "Are we done here?"

Hermes kept in his anger with a deep breath, "One more thing," he said. He brought out an item out of his pocket that was silvery and shiny. A whistle.

Hermes held it out to me, "This will help you as you arrive at the Atlantic border."

"How is a whistle going to help us get across the ocean?" I asked.

Hermes smiled slowly, "You'll see." He said, "Now, I should get going. Good luck, you 3." And with that, he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Huh," Grover said. "Well, that was nice of him."

I nodded but Annabeth just said, "Whatever, let's just pay for these and get out of here."

I forgot about the stuff we were going to buy from the store. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Chiron gave me some mortal money." I answered.

I went to the counter and paid for everything. When I was fishing in my pockets, looking for some cash, I saw the cashier guy checking out Annabeth, and I got mad. I narrowed my eyes, and tried to give the guy an evil look, "Hey, pal, that's my girlfriend you're staring at." I said harshly, but quiet enough so that Annabeth couldn't hear. The cashier dude raised his eyebrows, like, _Yeah, right_. After I paid, I grabbed the stuff and went back to my friends.

"Ready to go?" I said.

Annabeth nodded and started to walk toward the door. But Grover gave me a look, like he knew something I didn't.

"What?" I asked.

Grover smiled and shook his head, "Nothing," he said, "Nothing at all."

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	10. Worst Train Ride Ever

CHAPTER 9

WORST TRAIN RIDE EVER

The first few hours of the start of our quest was pretty much dull. All we did was walk and talk about our lives the last few months. (Apparently, Grover found a potato chip shaped exactly like Johnny Depp's face!) I didn't know what else to talk about when we were on a quest to save Mount Olympus and prevent possible future war.

When we were out of Manhattan and the skyscrapers were nowhere to be seen, I realized that I had absolutely no idea how/where/what we were doing.

I asked, "How do we get to the Bermuda Triangle?"

Grover shrugged. Big help.

Fortunately, Annabeth answers, "Well, we can't just fly there or anything. We have to take different kinds of transportations."

"Ok, but, where?"

"We have to get across the Atlantic Ocean, then go south." She says.

"Go south?" Grover questioned, "That makes it easier."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "What did I tell you before, goat boy? No one knows where the Bermuda Triangle is, exactly. It's somewhere between the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea. All we have to do, is go to Florida and find the island and the rest will be a breeze."

I gave a low whistle, "If you say so."

Annabeth shot me a glare, "Got another plan?"

I smiled quickly and saluted, "To the south we go!"

* * *

The rest of that day went by quickly. We did what Annabeth said, and took different transportations. We rode a bunch of cabs, rented bikes, and stow-away on a bus that was going to some meat factory. (Don't ask how the meat was- I don't think it was meat at all, actually.)

Somehow, at the end of day 1 of our quest, we ended up in Tennessee. That is thousands of miles from New York. It was amazing how much we accomplished in 12 hours.

So that's why we needed some shut eye.

At first, we didn't really know where to sleep. Unfortunately, we couldn't stay at 5 star hotel with comfy beds and full room service because we only had about $9.72 with us. Renting bikes costs surprisingly a lot in the twenty-first century.

Anyway, we found a small park with benches and that was where we settled in for the night. We all took out our sleeping bags and set up a mini tent. Since it was early summer in Tennessee, I doubted we would be cold.

I didn't have a watch or phone or anything but I guessed it was about 10 or 11 o'clock. It was pretty late.

I gazed at the setting we were at. It really was beautiful. The grass was a fresh green and mowed, the flowers were wild colors, and it was a starry night.

"One of us should keep watch." Decided Grover.

Annabeth nodded, "Good idea, There are monsters loose everywhere. And the closer we get to the Bermuda Triangle, the more there'll be."

"Ok," I said. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure, Percy?" Annabeth asked, her voice filled with concerned for me. For some reason, my heart did a little jump at the thought of that. "You look really tired. You should get some sleep."

I shook my head, "Nah, I'm fine." I insisted. "I'm really not that tired."

She raised her eyebrows, but let it go.

Soon, Annabeth fell asleep. I didn't realized I was studying her, but I was. She looked really peaceful. Her golden hair seemed almost silver in the moon light, she was taking slow, deep rhythmical breaths. She looked like an angel. And the way-

"Percy!" Grover half whispered, half yelled in my ear.

I shook my head, blushing and feeling embarrassment. I didn't notice that Grover hadn't fallen asleep yet. "What?" I asked annoyed.

Grover put his hands up, smirking, "Sorry if I was interrupting, Perce."

"Interrupting what?"

Goat boy chuckled, "Denial. Nice move."

"What are you talking about!" I exclaimed.

He had the nerve to roll his eyes, "Never mind."

I sighed at my stubborn friend, "Fine." I say, "Aren't you sleepy? We've had a long day, get some sleep."

Grover shrugged, "I guess so. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Okay?" I asked surprised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well," he started, "I thought you might've been a little… overwhelmed. I mean, this quest just got dumped on you. And it happened so suddenly."

I tilted my head. I never really thought about that. I guess I never really _did_ had a choice for the quest. I just assumed. Chiron sent me because I'm the kid in the Great Prophecy. It had to _me_ who would stop Luke.

"I don't know, but everything is moving too fast." I admitted.

Grover yawned and snuggled in his sleeping bag, "Everything'll be alright, Perce."

_How can you be so sure?_ I wanted to ask, but didn't.

Grover closed his eyes, and just as I thought he fell asleep too, he mumbled, "And, Percy? Just tell her."

It took me a while to understand who he was talking about, but when I was about to ask him about that comment, I heard him snoring.

* * *

The next morning, when we were all awake, we ate some breakfast. And when I mean 'breakfast', I mean beef jerky and juice boxes we bought from that convientant store from New York.

As we were eating on a park bench, we discussed where we were going to travel that day.

"Okay," Annabeth said, sipping her juice. "Today is June 14th. That means we have exactly 1 week to find the Bermuda Triangle, fight for the Silver Sword Luke has, and return it to camp."

"We could've figure that out, Annabeth." I pointed out.

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, since you weren't able to stick that straw into your juice box by yourself, I wasn't so sure."

Grover chuckled and high-fived Annabeth.

I looked down and muttered, "Go on."

"Good." She says, "Anyway, I think we should get to at least Mississippi or Alabama. We have to pace ourselves."

"Got it." Grover said, "How do we get there?"

Annabeth shrugs, "Tennessee has the best train service in the country. Let's take a train close to Mississippi."

* * *

When we arrived at the Nashville Train Station, we bought out tickets which were actually very cheap.

As we took our seats in the train, I had to cover my nose. It smelled like a dumpster; and that's not an exaggeration. There were wrappers and cans and dog, umm, well, you know.

Now, by age 14, and living in New York City my whole life, I should've been used to the smell because I've been taking the subway as long as I could remember. But this train smelled like nothing I've ever smelled before. (NOT a good thing.)

Anyways, when we took our seats, I noticed that it was unusually empty. And by that, I mean that it was only Grover, Annabeth, and I, and this old homeless dude sitting across from us.

"Why is it so empty in here?" I asked Annabeth.

She looked around, "I don't know, maybe it just isn't a busy day."

"I guess…" I wasn't sure though. If this the only train station in Tennessee, then where was everyone?

I decided to let that go for now. For the first hours of that train trip, me and Grover were talking about the Knicks, while Annabeth was reading this gigantic architecture book. How does she read that? I'll never know.

Before I knew it, it was late afternoon. I found it strange that nothing happened; an attack or like that. For reason I had this weird nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me something is going to go really wrong.

That whole time, I never noticed that the homeless guy suddenly left.

Grover and I were still talking and Annabeth was still reading, when abruptly, the train came to a rough stop that made the 3 of us fall off our seats.

"Uhh." I groaned and rubbed my head, I could feel a bump on the top.

"What was that?" Annabeth moaned, getting on her feet.

I sighed, "I don't know, maybe-" but I was interrupted by a snake-like venomous voice.

"_Hello, demigods and satyr_." It said.

My eyes grew wide and I turned to my friends. 'What?' I mouthed.

They both shrugged and turned to the door where the voice spoke.

"Um, guys?" Annabeth gulped, "Where is that other guy who was sitting over there?"

_Of course_, I thought. _The homeless guy is a big monster. Didn't see that coming._

"Uh-oh." Grover murmured.

Just as he said that, the door kicked open, and what came out of it almost made me wet my pants. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it was terrifying. He had scaly vomit-green colored skin, the face wasn't even a face, just 2 eyes and a big snout mouth. Kind of reminded me of Voldemort. He was big too, but it wasn't a normal human body. He had 3 hairy legs and a hump in his back.

I couldn't even let myself speak.

That thing smirked, "_Son of Poseidon… tasty_."

"Kryptonite." Annabeth breathed.

I found my voice, "Who?"

"Kryptonite, the underworld lord of evil. He's half snake, hellhound, centaur, and camel. " she whispered.

"Camel?" I wondered, "Well, that explains the hump."

Kryptonite growled. "_All you Sea kids are the same_."

I chose to ignore that, "What do you want?"

"_What do you think? I am under Master Luke's control_."

"Master Luke?" I repeat. "That might be the most scariest thing I've ever heard."

"Wait." Annabeth said, disregarding. "_Luke_ sent you to stop us?"

Kryptonite snorted, "_Who else? I'm not so sure you are a worthy daughter of Athena after all."_

Ouch_._

If it was possible, Annabeth's eyes blew up in fire. In one quick motion, she grabbed her dagger from her back pocket and charged at him.

I looked at Grover, he shrugged. I took the cap out of my pen and Riptide grew in my hands. Then, I charged.

All Kryptonite did was laugh; a scary, frightening laugh that startled me. He pick me and Annabeth up as if we were rag dolls and threw us down to floor.

Annabeth groaned, "You okay?"

I got up, "Yeah," I said and charged up to him again.

"You both are pathetic." Kryptonite said. He dodged me and I ended up face first, hitting the wall. Kryptonite picked me up again and punched me in the gut.

"Percy!" Grover yelled.

My vision was blurry, but I could just make out Annabeth's figure slicing up Kryptonite.

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY GUYS! SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE, I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH A NEW STORY! AFTER IM DONE WITH THAT STORY, I WILL COME BACK TO THIS! IM SORRY, AND STAY TUNED.

~LUV2WRITE12234~


End file.
